


aroma/香气

by Ada_Masure17



Category: Lay兴
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Masure17/pseuds/Ada_Masure17





	aroma/香气

lay是怨张艺兴的。  
在那么多练习生公开说他的舞蹈“没有张力，模仿他还模仿得不像”，对他来说真是个极大的侮辱。  
我一个ALPHA，何时需要模仿你一个BETA？  
lay出生在一个显赫家庭，从小受尽家人宠爱的小公子，向时受过这种无比直白的指责？他咽不下这口气，也不可能咽下。  
几场比赛下来，带着这种心理芥蒂，他的状态一落千丈，这种不正常的情况引起了张艺兴的注意。  
“lay，你待会儿过来找我，我们单独聊聊。”  
那双极漂亮的眸子淡淡地向lay看去，眉眼间画着的隐隐眼线使他的眼角微微上挑，清冷中染上了几分勾人的魅惑，粉嫩的红唇开开合合，扔下一句话后就转身离开。  
lay看着张艺兴不断远离的纤细背影，晦涩难懂的目光不知不觉中落到了他修长的脖颈上，雪白而细长，脆弱地似乎一只手就能握断，又像极了天鹅的颈，在昏暗的光线中仍散发出莹莹的光芒……他的视线往下移，流连在宽大衣物摇晃下不堪一握的腰肢，忍不住咽下了一口口水。  
他早就知道张艺兴的外貌和身材极其出众，因为心里芥蒂的原因却一直没正眼看过多少次，现在的偶然一现，真的让他忍不住心神荡漾。  
怪不得都说张艺兴是比所有OMEGA还要勾人的极品。  
啧…  
lay从已经看不清张艺兴背影的方向收回目光，低头舔了舔自己干涩的唇，眼底极深处一点点燃起幽暗的火焰。  
他想搞张pd，很想。  
咚咚——  
“请进。”柔软的汽水音从微掩的门内传出，声线柔和却含着一股难言的清冷，一下子就勾乱了lay的心。  
刚结束训练，他就急匆匆来到了这里，本来因为跑得太快，气息有点不稳，现在听到张艺兴的声音后气息好像变得更加紊乱，甚至呼吸在隐隐上升着温度。  
心里那股冲动愈加热烈，像只巨兽凶狠地撞击着理智的囚笼，下一秒冲出吞噬占有它想要的一切。  
深吸一口气，他平复下一切表面的燥动，推门而入。坐在黑色漆皮沙发上的人扭过头来，那双漂亮的眼睛里浮上了一层浅浅的笑意。  
“坐吧。”张艺兴扬了扬下巴，示意lay坐到一旁的沙发上。  
接下来就是促膝长谈，可是被谈的人实则上半句话都没听进去，看似认真地听着，眼睛却只盯着那开开合合的嫣色粉唇走着自己的神，目光不断流连在张艺兴的身上，隐晦而火热。  
张艺兴今天穿了件略宽大的焦糖色毛衣，V型的领口开得很大，露出一大片奶白的肌肤和精致的锁骨，明亮的灯光下，肌肤散射出一层层清稚的水光。纯黑的耳麦线缠绕在他的肩上，不时晃动一下，勾得人心痒，想要伸手为他扯下。  
坐在黑色漆皮沙发上，黑色的反衬，更加显得他白得透明，肌肤中透出的粉色，让他像极了一个精致的人偶娃娃。  
搞他，把他压在身下……  
心里冒出这样的想法，lay也确实这样做了。  
把张艺兴柔软的身体推翻在沙发上，lay随及制住了他反抗的手，牢牢禁锢在张艺兴的头顶之上，散发高温的身子也马上压了上去。  
“练习生lay，你在做什么？”  
清冷的声线中终于染上了一丝明显的恼怒，尾音却微微颤抖着，将声音中的威势瞬间击碎，有着一丝恐惧和紧张，令lay心里忍不住升起了蹂躏的冲动。  
一口咬上张艺兴的锁骨，lay勾唇笑了，笑得邪气而霸道，他说：  
“老师，你好香啊……”  
［中］  
湿热的吻若有若无的落在颈侧，身上压着的精壮身躯开始微微发起烫来，不断上升的温度，透过薄薄的衣物传达到张艺兴柔嫩的肌肤之上，灼着他不住的畏缩。同时也在强烈的明示着身上的人早已失控的欲望。  
这不是在做梦，他真的要被自己的学生上了。……  
涣散的瞳孔勉强重新聚焦，意识也从一片混沌中恢复了一丝清明，张艺兴想曲起腿来踢开身上为非作歹的人，却发现身上早就脱掉了所有的力气，身体软麻地像是不属于自己一般。  
浓烈的ALPHA信息素气味，毫无保留的从身上的人的身体里散发而出，化成狂流汹涌，释放冲击，铺天盖地的想张艺兴压来，几乎瞬间就将他的呼吸扰乱。  
醇厚的红酒味萦绕在鼻腔的每一处，浓烈而又霸道，仿佛锁链缠绕着四肢，引他呼吸间就像是坠入了无边酒海，醉倒而不自知。  
抱紧他……不，不行！  
血脉深处的柔顺与奴性让还清醒着的张艺兴咬牙切齿，他用尽全身仅有的力气想逃脱手腕上的禁锢，却还是于事无补。  
“停下，从我的身上下去！”  
厉声的呵斥，带有几分狠绝的意味，但已微微沙哑的柔软尾音，却破掉所有的强硬伪装，好像猫儿轻挠于手心时的撒娇而已，毫无一丝威慑之力。  
lay的唇一直流连在那片形状优美的锁骨上，舌头一寸寸的舔过幼嫩的肌肤，齿间轻轻啃咬着锁骨没有一寸放过，细密的吻落下，在雪白的肌肤上留下一个个暧昧的吻痕在张艺兴身上强势地烙下自己专属的印记。  
你只能是我的。  
吻一点点的上移重新回到颈侧，微闭着眼嗅着张艺兴肌肤里慢慢渗出了清甜香味，他唇角微勾，脸上尽是一片沉伦的迷恋之色，那表情仿佛是品尝顶尖美酒时的享受与餍足。  
lay听着张艺兴根本就不像呵斥的呵斥声。睁开眼睛撑起身子，似笑非笑地看着被自己禁锢在身下，无法逃脱的猎物，优雅的眉骨上扬说：“如果我不下去，你又能怎么样呢？”  
“你！”张艺兴瞪着身上一听就是挑衅的人，眼睛里尽是一片愤怒之色。  
lay没有理会张艺兴的眼神，唇角一勾，换作单手钳制住他的手腕，另一只手顺着衣服的下摆探入，肆意的爱抚着他禁欲了不知多少年的勾人身体。  
掌下的肌肤柔嫩水滑触感美妙得令他心醉，指间流连，风流地仿佛拨动琴弦似的，寻找每一处隐藏着的敏感点，挑拨起青涩而汹涌的渴求。  
“嗯啊……”理智渐渐在欲海中沉默，张艺兴的口中溢出了压抑了许久的呻吟，右腿微曲用膝盖下意识的磨蹭身上的人的大腿内侧，渴望着索求到更多，更如献祭似的盛宴邀请。  
美丽至极的OMEGA如同猎物般被压制在他的身下，衣衫凌乱不堪，露出了大片大片泛着粉红的雪白肌肤，红唇莹润水亮，微微张着喘着气，眼神迷离，怯弱的望着他，还存有意识清明时的冷淡疏离，但更多的却是克制不住的渴求，禁欲而又可遇，这副诱人的样子，简直让人欲罢不能。  
“Shit。”  
lay感觉自己胯间已经烫的不行的性器又硬了几分，肿胀火热，折磨得他近乎发狂。  
他真的很想有直接冲入，把张艺兴操到哭的冲动。  
粗暴的扯下张艺兴的裤子，完全撩起那件略宽大的焦糖色毛衣，那具白皙的曼妙酮体终于毫无掩盖的，在lay的视线下暴露……  
【未完待续】


End file.
